The invention relates to construction of in-ground concrete spas or swim pools and, more particularly, to liner-like cores or core assemblies for creating in-ground concrete spas or swim pools.
It is a preference of the invention that for larger projects, that is for enlarged scale spas or swim pools, the inventive liner-like core comprises an assembly of sections.
It is an alternate preference of the invention that the liner-like cores or core assemblies are re-usable at least for multiple projects if reasonably maintained and cleaned.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.